Cinema em Casa
by Lyssia-san
Summary: Acalma-se Portugal! É só uma sessão de cinema em casa, não precisa matar sua ex-colônia, nem declarar guerra aos Europeus!  Se não fossem os bolinhos de bacalhau, nada disso teria começado.


**Nº de palavras: 1.484**

**Personagens: Portugal, Brasil, Inglaterra, França e Argentina.**

**Insinuação yaoi.**

**Sinopse: ****Acalma-se Portugal! É só uma sessão de cinema em casa, não precisa matar sua ex-colônia, nem declarar guerra aos Europeus!  
Se não fossem os bolinhos de bacalhau, nada disso teria começado.**

**Hetalia pertence ao Himayura. Se fosse meu, Brasil e os outros latinos faziam parte da serie.**

**Filmes, países irritantes e loiros pervertidos**

Portugal bateu na porta do apartamento algumas vezes, até que Brasil veio atendê-la com um sorriso no rosto.

"Boa tarde, maínha!" Portugal suspirou.

"Por que me chamaste, gajo?" falou a morena, levemente irritada.

"Uê, tio Espanha não falou nada?" Portugal negou com a cabeça "Eu te chamei pra uma sessão de cinema em casa!" Brasil estava feliz, o dia tinha sido de sol, estava com bons filmes em casa e era uma desculpa perfeita pra comer pipoca e ficar perto de sua ex-metrópole.

"Eu vou embora!" falou a mulher, afinal, o que queria com um filme (muito provavelmente infantil) quando podia ir pra casa e... procurar algo pra fazer.

"Que pena, eu fiz a receita de bolinho de bacalhau que me ensinou" falou o brasileiro, sorrindo quando Portugal congelou no lugar.

"Bacalhau?"

"Claro, eu chamei você, né? Se tivesse sido America tinha comprado hambúrguer, Itália ia ser pizza, mas você é Portugal! O que queria que eu fizesse pra comer?"

"Bem, está saboroso?"

"Lógico!"

"Um filminho não mata" e assim, Portugal entrou e se sentou na sofá da sala.

"Que filme quer ver, Port?"

"Tu e tuas manias! Só se abrevia nomes se te derem permissão!" reclamou a mulher, jogando os longos cabelos castanhos pra trás.

"Aff, tudo bem." O brasileiro revirou os olhos, mas mesmo assim, perguntou. "Posso te chamar de Port?"

"Nã-"

"Ótimo, agora o problema está resolvido, Port!" Portugal olhou para Brasil sem acreditar.

"Isso é sério?"

"Uhum!"

A morena balançou a cabeça, inconformada.

"Ficou exatamente igual a antes"

"Bem, eu vou pegar as coisas de comer, você escolhe o filme!" gritou Brasil enquanto andava (corria) para a cozinha.

Portugal olhou para a estante de DVD's. Tinha que dizer uma coisa: Brasil tinha muitos DVD's! Eram tantos que não tinha idéia de qual escolher. Afinal, ele era viciado em filmes ou algo assim?

Brasil voltou da cozinha com uma bandeja com bolinhos de bacalhau, colocou sobre a mesa de centro e voltou para a cozinha para buscar a pipoca, o refrigerante e dois copos.

"E ai? Qual vai ser?" perguntou, se jogando no sofá.

"Não sei, gajo! Você tem tantos filmes!" falou Portugal, enquanto olhava, indecisa, alguns deles.

"Ah, China me deu de presente no meu último aniversário. Uma caixa cheia, pra ser preciso." Falou e riu depois. "Ainda não tenho certeza se são originais, mas se não forem, foram muito bem copiados!"

Portugal virou-se, pronta para passar um bom sermão, mas foi interrompida pela mão da ex-colônia, que passou a centímetros de seu rosto e pegou um DVD. Diante do olhar interrogativo, Brasil se explicou.

"Ia demorar muito se ficasse escolhendo. Vamos pela sorte!" falou e só então foi ver que filme tinha em mãos. "Ah, que coisa. Kung Fu Panda!" e depois riu.

"Podemos tentar outro?" perguntou Portugal. Como ela suspeitava, acabariam vendo um filme infantil.

"Mas ai ia acabar com a graça de pegar aleatoriamente!" Brasil colocou o filme no aparelho de DVD e puxou Portugal para o sofá.

Bem, Portugal se queixou, mas até que estava se divertindo. Claro, nunca admitiria isso para ninguém, mas isso não muda o fato.

Até que, sem nenhum motivo aparente, Brasil pausou o filme. Mas que coisa! Justo na hora que os Lendários lutariam com Tai Lung! Não que estivesse ansiosa, é claro que não estava!

"Por que fez isso?" perguntou e viu Brasil se levantar.

"Vou no banheiro." A expressão de Portugal dizia claramente: _E eu com isso? _"Não vou perder uma parte do filme!" continuou indo em direção ao corredor que levava ao banheiro, mas parou e virou-se para Portugal. "Seja boazinha e não comece a ver sem mim!" e depois correu.

Ele sabia que estava irritando, concluiu Portugal. Sorridente e irritante. Esse era Brasil.

Passou-se alguns poucos minutos e começou a ouvir barulhos estranhos. Era algo batendo contra a porta. Pensou que fosse a da sala, então buscou com os olhos algo pra se defender de um provável invasor. Mas depois percebeu que o barulho vinha do banheiro. O que aquele maluco estava fazendo? Nem conseguiu completar o pensamento, ouviu o estrondoso som de algo grande e pesado caindo no chão.

Correu até onde estava o banheiro e viu o brasileiro, com uma perna esticada como se tivesse acabado de dar um chute e a porta do banheiro no chão.

"O-o que fizestes?" perguntou a mulher, mesmo que já imaginasse a resposta.

"Eu fiquei preso no banheiro, ai bati na porta e você nem veio me ajudar..."

"Então colocou-a a baixo?" Brasil reclinou a cabeça pro lado, como que pensando.

"É"

"Mas... como você ficou preso dentro do próprio banheiro? Isso é possível?"

Brasil deu de ombros, sorrindo, e levantou a porta para encostá-la na parede.

"Não vai por no lugar?"

"Agora não, vamos ver o filme e depois eu coloco." Respondeu o brasileiro.

"Mas e se eu quiser ir no banheiro?" indagou a portuguesa.

Um pequeno momento de silencio.

"Você quer ir?" Portugal corou ligeiramente.

"Não, mas..."

"Então deixa quieto!" e assim puxou a européia de volta a sala.

Agora poderia terminar o filme em paz. Você é ingênua, Portugal. O celular de Brasil tocou em uma das partes mais agitadas do treinamento do Panda.

O moreno bufou, sem a menor intenção de atender, mas viu de quem se tratava e mudou de idéia.

"Olá, China. O que houve?... Sim... Não... Tudo bem... Tem certeza que o Rússia não se importa?... Que bom!... Ah, espera! E aquela irmã assustadora dele?... Ufa, ainda bem!... Sim, sim, claro. Até mais China." Desligou o telefone e mirou os olhos interrogativos da colonizadora. "Eu o China vamos visitar o Rússia esse fim de semana. Parece que ele quer muito que nós dois estejamos lá!" explicou, sorridente.

Portugal o mirou de maneira séria.

"Quer que eu te compre um colete ante-balas ou faça um seguro de vida?" perguntou por fim, preocupada.

"Hã? Claro que não! Ele não é tão mal assim!" então o filme voltou a rodar. Porem depois de alguns minutos. "Tem como fazer um plano de saúde na Rússia? Aquela irmã dele me odeia!"

"Posso tentar." Responde Portugal, sem querer dar muitas esperanças ao garoto.

"Valeu!"

E assim, quando o filme já estava nas últimas cenas, alguém tocou a campainha. Brasil foi atender, sem deixar de sorrir, ao passo que a portuguesa estava ficando realmente irritada com aquilo.

Por incrivel que pareça, eram França, Argentina e Inglaterra, que segurava os dois pelos pulsos e tinha uma expressão de raiva.

Portugal estava em choque e Brasil estava sem fala.

"Então..." começou o brasileiro, quebrando o silencio que só era quebrado pelos grunhidos abafados de Inglaterra. "O que fazem aqui?" o tom estava tão inseguro que a pergunta nem sôo rude.

"Esses dois idiotas resolveram sair por ai pra uma balada..." Brasil e Portugal o interromperam.

"Canadá/Chile sabe disso?" ex-metrópole e ex-colônia, juntos.

"Bem... eu e Chile tivemos uma pequena briga... er... de novo... a quinta briga do mês...!" Argentina respirou fundo. "É que ele não entende como é sortudo por ter um país tão bonito, elegante, inteligente, gracioso, perfeito..."

"Não esqueça o modesto!" falou Portugal, obviamente zoando o loiro.

"Oh, sim, gracias, Portugal! Quase me esqueci desse!" a mulher piscou os olhos, perguntando para si mesma se não tinha imaginado aquilo.

"Então eu convidei o França pra vir aqui e se divertir comigo!" terminou, jogando os cabelos pra trás.

"Eu estava sem nada pra fazer, então porque não?"

"Sim... e o que fazem aqui! Neste local!" gritou Portugal, levantando-se.

"Er... veja bem..." começou Argentina, um pouco hesitante.

"Eles tentaram violar alguma brasileira na balada e foram presos! O celular de Argentina estava escangalhado e o wine-bastard ligou pra mim ir ajudá-los! Eu vim da Europa até aqui pra ajudar um wine-bastard e um mate-bastard, acham que estou feliz?" gritou Inglaterra.

É, ele tinha razão, mas dois dos presentes resolveram piorar a situação.

"Do que está reclamando, Anglaterre? Você deve ter adorado sair do frio inverno europeu pra vir para um lugar onde está fazendo tanto calor!" falou França, com um tom de que mostrava suas intenções: irritar Inglaterra.

"Além disso... você está tendo o privilegio de ficar ao lado de dois homens realmente bonitos. Por que está irritado?" Argentina não estava tentando irritar Inglaterra, só estava... sendo ele mesmo. Foi por isso que Brasil puxou ele para longe de Inglaterra, deixando que França e Inglaterra lutassem sozinhos.

"CALEM A BOCA!" berrou Portugal, forte o suficiente para ser obedecida. "EU VIM AQUI SÓ PRA VER UM FILME, SEUS PARVOS! DEIXEM DE IRRITAR-ME PARA QUE POSSA TERMINAR! SE NÃO FOSSEM OS BOLINHOS DE BACALHAU, EU NEM ESTAVA AQUI" e assim se jogou no sofá, com os braços cruzados e o rosto vermelho de raiva.

"Bem, eu tive uma idéia!" Brasil interrompeu o silencio, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

E assim, Brasil, Portugal, França, Argentina e Inglaterra se sentaram na sala para ver o final do Kung Fu Panda e depois mais dois filmes. Calma e tranquilamente. Pelo menos até França dizer que o calor era de mais para ficarem de roupa.

**N/A: Eu não gostei do final =/**

**Bem, que seja, o filme foi Kung Fu Panda porque eu pedi pra minha mãe falar um filme infantil e ela respondeu isso XD" não tinha idéia de que filme colocar.**

**Eu não ia colocar Inglaterra, França e Argentina na fic! Quando dei por mim eles já estavam lá, brigando XD'**


End file.
